epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is the sequel to Epic Mickey. It was revealed on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and will appear on multiple consoles and a PC version is also being in development. A separate Epic Mickey game for the Nintendo 3DS, Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, is also being developed by Dreamrift Studios instead of Junction Point. Unlike the first, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two ''will feature full voice-acting in addition to original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark HImilstein. It is rated E with Cartoon Violence by the ESRB. Warren Spector has announced a release date of October 1, 2012 in the US and September 26, 2012 in Europe as 'Epic Mickey: The Power of 2. Production First Announcement During a survey, a question was asked. and it said this: "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." "Secret Project" At the end of the March 2012 issue of ''Nintendo Power'' Magazine, it was stated that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (Referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). It was eventually revealed that Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two indeed was the "Secret" Project. Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It has been confirmed that several characters such as Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, the Mad Doctor, Pete and Yen Sid will also reappear. It was revealed during an interview, that not only will there be new locations in the game (Warren Spector specifically brought up Frontierland) but old locations will return, but have been altered by earthquakes and other disasters. *The camera issues were adressed during the interview, and apparently there have been over a thousand specific changes to the camera. *It was also confirmed by Spector that the characters will have full-voice acting in this game as opposed to the first game where they only made noises and grunts. In addition, the game will also apparently be a musical. *Songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is "armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity" and is either controlled by another player or running as an NPC. Story The game is set some time after the original Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor, whom Mickey defeated in the first game, mysteriously returns to the Wasteland, despite having been supposedly blown up in the first game. He claims to have realised the error of his ways and offers to work with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the other residents of Wasteland to repair the damage recently caused by earthquakes in order to make amends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Oswald agrees. However, not long after accepting the Mad Doctor's help, the Wasteland begins to suffer even more damage than before. Becoming suspicious that the Mad Doctor is not keeping his part of the bargain, Gremlin Gus, Oswald's friend and advisor, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend, decide to contact Mickey Mouse, who saved the Wasteland in the first game, to ask for his help. They do so, and Mickey, climbing through the television screen to retrieve the magical paint-and-thinner-spraying paintbrush from Yen Sid's workshop after having it confiscated at the end of the first Epic Mickey. With Gus's help, Mickey returns to the Wasteland to assist in uncovering the truth behind the Mad Doctor's supposed reformation, teaming up with Oswald along the way. Gameplay In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running around as an AI controlled character. Potential Titles *Epic Mickey 2: Return of the Mad Doctor' *Epic Mickey 2: Mystery on Mean Street'' *''﻿Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' (selected) *''Epic Mickey 2'' Notes *A nunchuck brush and nunchuck remote are now avaiable to be pre-ordered at Amazon.com and will be released November 1, 2012. Gallery Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 2.jpg|A cover idea for Epic Mickey 2. Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 4.jpg|Another cover idea. Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 3.jpg|Yet another cover idea. Epic mickey 2 possible cover large 1.jpg|One more cover idea. Em2 wii.png|Wii Box art before The ESRB Rating Change Em2 ps3.png|PS3 Box art Before The ESRB Rating Change Em2 xbox 360.jpg|Xbox 360 Box art Before The ESRB Rating Change OSWALD AND MICKEY!!!.jpg|Oswald and Mickey befriending a Spatter. Mickey in a house.jpg 628x471.jpg EpicMickey2 ears-thumb-250x139-21613.png|A picture of cartoon ears that look like Oswald's found on the back of the March 2012 edition of Nintendo Power. Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two Mickey Oswald Ortensia Gus by 2wiki..jpg|Artwork of Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus ep2conseptart.jpg|Concept art concept art EM2.jpg|Concept art Em2 Oswald Mickey.jpg|Oswald and Mickey Ostown Em2.jpg|Ostown oswald remote 2.jpg|Oswald and his remote Oswald Remote.jpg|"real" Oswald Remote Mickey painting houses.jpg Oswald using the remote.jpg Mickey finding the brush.jpg Mickey and oswald spinning a wheel Note; animatronic goofy.jpg Mickey painting a spatter.jpg Mickey running in his house.jpg Oswald flying.jpg Dark beauty castle being struck by lightning.jpg Oswald zapping a tanker.jpg 1.jpg Fronteirland in epic mickey 2.jpg Gremlins.PNG Ostensia.PNG Epic Mickey 2 and 3DS Sneak Peek.png Mickeyandoswald.jpg|Promotional art for the game. Oswald charging a light bulb machine.jpg Animatron Goofy! Epic Mickey 2.jpg NP277_EpicMickey2.jpg|A article about Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. oswald em2.jpg|Oswald thinking hard about the Mad Doctor's offer in Epic Mickey 2. REALLY mean street.PNG|Concept Art of Mean Street in Epic Mickey 2. Disney epic mickey 2 the power of 2 6.jpg oswaldandmickey by Oswaldiscool.jpg|Mickey and Oswald Mickey mouse ehh?.jpg|Oswald in a cutscene review of Epic Mickey Oswald and Mickey versus a blotworx.jpg|A loading screen Wow look at this place.jpg Bring It on. The Power of 2!.jpg Here comes the heros!.jpg Ha ha super eltric explosion.jpg em2 2d level.jpg|A 2D level from Epic Mickey 2 oswald mickey.jpg|Mickey and Oswald spotting Elliott Poster 1.jpg|Poster 1 Poster 2.jpg|Poster 2 Poster 3.jpg|Poster 3 Poster 4.jpg|Poster 4 paintbrush.jpg|A nunchuck paintbrush that lights up blue or green at the tip depending on if the player uses paint or thinner. remote.jpg|A remote nunchuck that has a moving screen at the bottom and lights up at the top Mickey and Oswald Trying to defeat a Blot-Beetle worx.jpg Blot Alley.jpg Mickey painting an old western style building.jpg Mickey thinning a cactus.jpg Epic mickey 2 the power of 2 title screen.jpg|The main menu screen for the game. Oswald and the mad doc load screen.jpg|another load screen Videos External links * Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game * Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First – And Make Disney History With Frank Welker * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion confirmed for 3DS * Official Epic Mickey website * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETYDuSJelqw Category:Game